campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Lee Chen
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: Lee Chen Gender: Male Age: 14 God Parent Choices: Suijin, Ohoyamatsumi, Kagu-tsuchi Appearance: Has short grayish black hair and dark yellow eyes. He wears a white scarf, a black sleeveless shirt, tan pants, white wrappings on his hands, a brown belt of pouches at his waist, and brown straps across his chest. Personality: Lee is quiet and easy going, usually having a positive and pleasant attitude. This is often a surprise to others since he never talks and is pretty much a mute, mainly because he never really learned how to talk. Lee was raised by a Buddhist monk who took a vow of silence and never spoke to him, thus Lee never learned how to talk and he instead communicates mainly by writing things down on a notepad. He thinks that talking is somewhat overrated and can actually be rather insightful, having studied philosophy and the ways of inner peace. Lee can be annoyed when people think he's stupid just because he doesn't really know how to talk, but has trained himself to ignore these people. History: When Lee was just an infant in China, his mother was attacked and killed by a gashadokuro, a giant skeleton monster. However his father was able to save him and left him in an orphanage, where he was adopted by a Buddhist monk named Cheng. Cheng raised Lee in the ways of inner peace and enlightenment, but the biggest impact he had on him was that he never taught him how to speak. Cheng had taken a vow of silence and thus Lee never learned how to talk, becoming basically mute. He enjoyed his time living with the monk, since it was a simple and peaceful time. However the peace was broken when Lee was attacked by the same gashadokuro, who revealed to him that he was demigod, and barely managed to destroy it, using his skills as a demigod for the very first time. Realizing Cheng was in danger around him and he was needed elsewhere, Lee journeyed out into the world on his own, roaming for a few years until he finally ended up at Camp Izanagi. During this time, he trained himself to fight and learned more about the world of demigods, mostly through his encounters with monsters and other creatures. Lee eventually learned of Camp Izanagi from an nue, a chimera monster, who asked if he was "a camper", setting him on the search for the camp. Eventually, after a prayer to his father, the god gave him the help he needed to finally locate Camp Izanagi. Weapons: A pair of magical short swords that Lee found on the day he left Cheng, which had been left for him by his father and which he can channel his demigod powers through. Username: MajinAbura 14:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Needs more history. A few more sentences will do as long as it stays in the sense of the history. }} Category:Claimed